


==> Eridan: Make a big mistake

by enygmashow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (the dog is jack), Blames the dog, Eridan fucks up, Other, POV Eridan Ampora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmashow/pseuds/enygmashow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You believe your intentions were both pure and corrupt depending on your angle. You wanted her to join you after you helped Kanaya with the Matriorb, both of you heading to Noir as he takes out those who stand against you both. Purity of the race would've been obtained and surely while there was a few flaws, you believed it was the last thing to do. Your last hope, your fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Eridan: Make a big mistake

The last duel, the final strife, the end.

Round two.

Whatever this may be called, you've been expecting this and waiting for the night in which you face Sollux Captor again. All it needs is a tiny spark, and he'll metaphorically pour gasoline into your spark and you'll turn him into ashes-- turn him into nothing. Although how the flame is ignited is when you're trying to avoid him.

You believe your intentions were both pure and corrupt depending on your angle. You wanted her to join you after you helped Kanaya with the Matriorb, both of you heading to Noir as he takes out those who stand against you both. Purity of the race would've been obtained and surely while there was a few flaws, you believed it was the last thing to do. Your last hope, your fate.

She seemed horrified at the idea, but you didn't notice it at first. Then you heard his snarky remarks and the metaphorical spark was lit in you, but you planned on keeping it a spark at the time. She seemed absolutely revolted at your plan, but you tried and tried to coax her to come along with you but to no avail. He didn't help either. The moment she said that she'd have to stop you, her mage in shining tech gear decided to jump the gun and take you on himself.

You're somewhat glad about that. 

And alas that leads up to the now as you stand across from Sollux, wand in hand and fingers just ghosting over the clasp for your cape. You've needed this in the past, to ease any unsure or paranoid abilities you felt. You've needed this before and now you're abandoning it along with the remaining hope you have left for a future with her. Not even in that way, just a future with you and her both equally happy and in harmony. That said idea of a future is discarded with your cape as you both take a stance, sending a blast each other's way.

A loud crack echoes in the room as you both are pushed back from the equally matched blast. Honestly, you're in awe about this. Never before have you easily been equally matched with him, let alone greater than him power wise. The light of the angels trails up your arm as you grip the wand, narrowing your eyes as he begins to float in the air. He's below you. You're suddenly aware of this. He is below you, you are far superior than him. You are greater, more grand than him, and you are fully prepared to finish him.

It feels as if you're floating for a second, both of you at eye level as you send stronger blast each other's way. You continue to rise above him, looking down at him as you send an even larger blast his way. A loud clap similar to thunder is heard as he collides with the wall, leaving an imprint of your work as you land. You can't help but feel proud of what you did, you defeated him. He's done. Although getting another look at him, you see him breath and you frown. Knocked out.

It will do.

Feferi gasps in horror, trembling in fear as she approaches Sollux. You stand tall for once, watching as her face crumples and her eyes widen. You then see her turn on her heel, trident in hand as she faces you with a look of pure rage, pure hatred. She's going to avenge him. She is going to stop you. You can figure out that much, and probably should've known ahead of time, but you can't help but feel betrayed inside. She was supposed to be with you, fated moirails, hatched for each other, palest of pals. Dwelling on the past simply makes you even madder as you grit your teeth, white light crawling up your arm as she charges at you. You fire at her and her trident drops to the floor, soon followed by her with a large hole in her chest. Her eyes remain wide with horror, as well as the two other faces witnessing your deeds as you look over her corpse. 

You didn't want it to come to this. But what's done is done, and you're alone. Your plans are ruined and you don't know who to be mad at, her or yourself. It should probably be you, you ended her, she didn't force your hand you forced her's.

Dwelling on her death is leaving you vulnerable, you need to remain alert. Turning around, you look over your shoulder at Kanaya as she grips her lipstick in hand. She seems more stunned than horrified, and you notice her glance towards the matriorb after a minute long stare down.

The matriorb. Your plan. If your plan is ruined you can still come up with a simple back up plan after all. You fire at the matriorb, ending all hope for your race as it shatters to pieces. Kanaya stares in horror and yells something, the loud roar of a chainsaw heard as she jumps at you. Her stomach is open and you instantly take the shot as she flinches, landing on the ground with a hole in her gut matching the one in Feferi's chest. 

One person remains in the room, besides yourself. You can't bring it in yourself to finish him off too. He shouldn't be killed because of this. You still would consider him a friend, and you spare him in hopes that one day he forgives you for this and you both can act like nothing happened at all. You can't face Karkat. You can't face your crimes.

You make haste, heading over to the transportalizer and absconding from the scene in a flash of white light. Your surroundings change as you step off of the transportalizer, exhaling as you relax. Your mind wanders over the past events, but you can't help but feel that all this was needed. You're first intentions were for the greater good and maybe-- maybe they still will be. You can still join Jack. You can still save someone else because you're Prince of Hope, and you can scrape up any hope that's left because there is still hope for you, for everything.

Or so you thought. Any hope was destroyed in that room, and despite leaving unscarred or damaged you feel hurt. You feel sick, sick of what you have done but like hell you'd regret it. If you regret your actions, that would mean you were disappointed in them.

And you're not disappointed in them at all.

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you have taken the lives of a few friends in less than a few minutes. Despite your crimes, you force yourself to pull through and absolutely refuse to regret going through the said crimes.

You still feel sick to the stomach, however. But there is no looking back now. What's done is done, and one thing is certain.

You're even worse of a killer now.


End file.
